Tough Love
by Destination Destini
Summary: Sweeney seems alienated from everyone in London. As he goes on about his life, he begins noticing Ms. Lovett a lot more. Will her hospitality win him over? Literate. Rated M for future explicit sexual content and gory scenes. Sweenett.
1. Rant

_**DISCLAIMER**: __This is simply a fan-fiction of one of my favorite movies. I do not own Sweeney Todd and it's characters._

This chapter is much like a prologue. It brings you into the story and informs you on what's going on. Keep in mind that this is taking place before the death of Judge Turpin. Enjoy.

* * *

The sound of horseshoes pattering against the dark, gray, cobblestone streets echoed throughout the empty London streets. It was nearly midnight, and those who were to be awoken in the morning, to face yet another day, were fast asleep. The scattered lanterns in Ms. Lovett's Pie Shop were still lit. Cold, dark hues glanced up and through the windows to gaze upon the black carriage being pulled by bay horses. Only did Ms. Lovett's eyes return to the wooden roller and dough in front of her when the carriage was completely out of sight. Slender digits caressed the pale dough that lied before her on the powdered counter top. Business had skyrocketed since her and Mr. Todd had finally found a way to bond with what they loved to do. Sweeney wanted to get revenge and ease his anger with the swift flick of his wrist - blade in hand. She, however, wanted to get her business back up and running. Two completely different visions, and yet they were able to merge it into one solution.

Slowly, Ms. Lovett's posture caved in, causing her to slump over the dirty counter with only her elbow propping her slim frame up. Her eyes glanced over at the door that led to the staircase to the so-called barbershop above. Mr. Todd was awake. She could hear him pacing back and forth on the hard wood floors. His firm black boots weren't ones to sneak with. He hadn't slept for days. He'd spend his days thinking about how he'd get revenge on Judge Turpin - how he'd slit his throat wide open. Oh, how he wanted his shiny friends to drip the rubies of such a heartless man. Todd blamed himself for the death of his love. He felt that he should've seen the signs in the first place. It was his fault he lost the two loves of his life. He was a foolish man. But, the fact still remained that Judge Turpin raped his wife and 'killed' her just for the hell of it. He also held his beloved Joanna captive as his ward, but not just as that. Turpin spoke of fondling her the last time Sweeney saw him. If it weren't for Ms. Lovett, he probably would've killed him right then and there. But he lost him...and he probably would never see him again because of that stupid wench.

"Wait until the time is right..."

He mimicked Ms. Lovett's words of advice.

Sweeney dismissed Ms. Lovett after realizing that he might have lost his only chance in life to get his revenge. It had been several hours since he'd seen her. He wasn't in the mood for her blabbering on about the future. Life by the sea could wait. He wanted that piece of rubbish dead now. Sweeney began advancing towards the barber chair. His posterior met with the leather seat. He allowed himself to relax and simply stare at the gleaming blade in his right hand. He saw his own reflection - so dark and grim. Oh, how he had aged. Sweeney could remember when smiling was natural. Now, the muscles in his face just wouldn't allow him to curl his lips into that cheerful expression. The bright, full moon shone through the window and onto his pale skin. He closed the razor up and slipped it into his pocket.

"Until we meet again, Judge Turpin..."

Sweeney stared blankly at the dark side of the room where the moonlight couldn't reach. He had neither a frown nor a grin. His eyes were furious - probably the only thing on his face that showed his anger.

Ms. Lovett had dozed off for a few minutes while she was still slumped over the dirty counter. The eerie quiet sound coming from up above woke her. Ms. Lovett had grown accustomed to the soft footsteps that were of Sweeney Todd. Had he finally sat down to rest? Was he still angry? Was he still upset with her? Blank eyes stared up at the ceiling as if to peer into the room above. A soft sigh escaped from her thin lips. It wasn't best to barge in on him at this very moment. If she did, she'd be lucky to come out with only a few cuts and bruises. Mr. Todd had a temper - she had to admit. But, he had a reason. Despite his anger issues, Ms. Lovett still couldn't bring herself to be angry with him. Not once. Standing up once more, she looked down at the mess before her. She knew she had to clean it, but she honestly didn't want to. Maybe she'd just have young Toby clean it up in the morning. Where was that little bugger anyway?

A thin eyebrow arched upward as she made her way around the counter and into the small living area on the other side. Dark hues traced the chairs and the sofa. It wasn't until she stepped around the sofa that she found little Toby curled up with a bottle of gin grasped between his small fingers. This poor boy had been mistreated all his life. He had such delicate cheekbones, but because of his early drinking age, his mouth was sinful. Ms. Lovett wouldn't protest. Gin made him happy, not to mention it put him to sleep. A soft chuckle escaped from her lips as she grabbed the empty bottle of gin and placed it on the small table in front of the sofa. Gently, she picked the small boy up and into her arms. Ms. Lovett placed him on the love seat and propped his head on a pillow. She grabbed a nearby blanket and covered him up. With him around, she felt so motherly. In a way, it filled in a part of the void in her life.

Thunder rumbled within the dark clouds in the sky. A flash of light entered the living area, where Ms. Lovett and Toby were, and the barbershop, where Sweeney was, at the same time. Ms. Lovett jumped just slightly. Sweeney, on the other hand, didn't flinch. In fact, his gaze never left the pitch-black area of the room, nor did his expression change. Ms. Lovett peered back at Toby seeing that he was still asleep. That gin really did put him to sleep. Ms. Lovett thought a moment and realized that she had opened the window upstairs earlier that day. Guessing from previous situations, Ms. Lovett had to assume that Mr. Todd didn't bother to close it. Ms. Lovett wanted to make sure the rain, which was soon to come, wouldn't affect the hardwood floors and wear down the building before it was supposed to. Quickly, Ms. Lovett made her way to the side door and stepped outside. Closing the doors behind her, she looked up the staircase that led to the very place Sweeney was. She hoped she'd come out with her all of her limbs still attached. Small, cold rain droplets caressed Ms. Lovett's exposed shoulders. Ms. Lovett lifted up the front of her dress just slightly so she wouldn't trip, and advanced up the stairs and to the door.

Knocking first, Ms. Lovett entered the room. The small dinging from the bell echoed throughout the room momentarily. When she closed the door behind her, she looked at Mr. Todd, who appeared to be staring at the other side of the room where it was dark. Ms. Lovett was unsure, though. From the way the moonlight was shining into the room, the entire area from his eyebrows down to his cheekbones was pitch black. Slowly, Ms. Lovett made her way towards him. The heels of her shoes clicked against the hard flooring. When she was standing in front of him, she could see that his eyelids were shut. He had finally fallen asleep! That was a change. Ms. Lovett could only smile. Even if he was a murderer, he still looked so innocent when he slept. Ms. Lovett walked to the window and closed it. While she looked outside of the window to overlook the town, she could hear him mumbling. He must have been dreaming. She couldn't help but smile.

"Sweet dreams, Mista' Todd..."

Without another noise, she turned and made her way over to the door - the sound of the bell chiming for a few quick seconds - and began making her way back down to her pie shop.

Once inside, Ms. Lovett made her way back to the living area where she left little Toby lying on the couch.

"Goodnigh' love…"

Sitting down on the chair just opposite from the love seat Toby was laying upon, Ms. Lovett closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. As everyone in the building was asleep, the rumbling of thunder continued on through the night, along with flashes of light here and there.

* * *

So, ha. The next chapter ends similar to this as well. Please review and read the next chapter. This is my first fan-fiction on here so giving me some tips and compliments would be really appreciated. D


	2. The First Encounter

In this chapter is where a small gory scene is placed. So if anything like that bothers you...then you're pretty much out of luck. : Thanks again for reading!

* * *

As the hours past, Sweeney fell more and more into his little dream

As the hours passed, Sweeney fell more and more into his little dream. There he was with his beautiful lady holding their little bundle of joy. The details were so perfect down to the blades of grass beneath their feet. Benjamin's fingers gently caressed her beautiful pale skin. They then traveled through her long yellow hair. He stared into her eyes lovingly for a few moments. He was so lucky to court a woman with such beauty and perfection. They were destined to be together. And as this dream continued on, Sweeney forgot that it wasn't reality. He got wrapped up in his memories that he wished were real. That's when it happened. He was pulled away from his beloved family and violently beaten. Everything went black and quiet.

Taking in a gasp of air, Sweeney sat up in his barber chair. Sweat dripped down the side of his forehead and over his temples. He swallowed hard and regained composure. The past was painful as it was. It was even more painful to re live it in a dream and not be able to change anything - to be so helpless. When Sweeney finally came back to reality, he could hear lots of chattering outside. Sweeney could tell from the blinding that day had come again. Ms. Lovett must have already started the day and began serving what was left of his killing from last night. Standing up, Sweeney made his way to the door and stepped out onto the staircase. He overlooked the crowd that was enjoying their meals down below. Little did the people know that they had fallen into cannibalism. It was quite humorous when you really thought it through, but Sweeney just arched a brow looking down at Ms. Lovett who was serving two pies to a table of laughing gentleman.

Once she turned around, she caught glimpse of Mr. Todd. She raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Goo' mor'nin' Mista' Todd. You 'ave customas waitin'"

Her British accent was atrocious. It was like listening to the repetitive screeching of a fork against a plate. His upper lip twitched a bit feeling it was a bit too early to be hearing her voice. He wasn't really mad at her anymore. Now his main focus was to get Judge Turpin back in his grasp. When he gazed down upon the crowd, he motioned that he was ready for the first customer of the day with a wave of two fingers. And with that, he entered the dark room, getting everything ready for the next victim.

An older man entered first. He seemed like a rather nice gentleman. What a shame. He was in the right place at the wrong time. When he sat down in the seat, Sweeney began by putting the barber's apron over his body and around his neck.

"I'd like a nice, close shave. I'm actually in quite a hurry. I have a date in about an hour."

The older gentleman smiled and made himself comfortable. Sweeney smirked and pulled out his blade and flipped it open.

"Ah, then I'll be sure to take extra care of you, hm?"

He spoke rather blankly, even with that creepy grin on his face. Once he sharpened his razor, he applied the cream to his cheeks, chin, and neck. It was such a waste to put the cream on since it wouldn't be used. Sweeney twisted the seat around so that he had easy access to the man's face. He moved the razor against his skin once, giving the man a smooth patch of skin where the blade traveled, and wiped the extra cream off on the cover that blanketed the man's shoulders and upper body. The second time that the blade caressed the man's neck, he moved it horizontally, cutting his throat wide open to where you could see the layers of flesh on the inside. Blood squirted out and the man's eyes grew wide. Sweeney simply moved out of the way from the spattering blood so he wouldn't be painted with the shade of death. He learned from yesterday when he got blood all over the arm of his perfectly good shirt. Pressing his foot against the petal on the floor, the chair leaned back and slid the man off and down the chute to the basement. If the throat slicing didn't get him, the fact that he fell head first into concrete would certainly kill him. With a chuckle escaping from pink lips for once in fifteen years, Sweeney Todd closed the chute and sat the seat up once more.

"Tell 'er I said 'ello."

Bringing the razor up slowly, Sweeney examined the crimson red substance dripping from his friend. Wiping it clean with a handkerchief, he tilted his head to the left, cracking it. Today was going to be a long day. Customer after customer became victim after a victim. Ms. Lovett said nothing to him while they worked. Instead, she took the time to get acquainted with Toby. After all, she had to distract him from the fact that those who went inside of the barbershop never came out. As it got later, the customers dwindled, and soon were all full and gone home to sleep it off. Once Toby and Ms. Lovett and finished cleaning up, she turned to him and smiled.

"Now, go n' clean yourself up and drink a bottle of gin when you're finished if you'd like. Just don't drink it all, love."

Toby nodded and walked into the pie shop as she remained outside. She took the time to soak in the calm and quiet night all by herself. Or was she by herself? For some reason, Ms. Lovett felt like she was being watched. Slowly, she turned around to where the barbershop was. Unfortunately, she found no one. Was she hoping to see his face? She frowned and leaned her posterior against the nearby table.

"Why can't you just give me a chance Mr. Todd? I can, and do, love you just as much as she does. Why can't you return the same feelin's? I can 'andle you, I can…"

Ms. Lovett spoke to herself, but aloud. Letting out a weak groan, she dusted off the flour on her cream colored apron and walked into the pie shop.

Toby was asleep again, except this time he actually fell asleep in the chair, which was much easier on Ms. Lovett's back. Toby wasn't exactly lightweight. She grasped the gin bottle in between her thin digits and let it slip out of his hands once again. She advanced back to the pie shop. Ms. Lovett went behind the counter and kneeled down to the bottom cabinet, placing the gin back where it was originally. When she stood up once more, she jumped back slightly seeing Mr. Todd leaning against the other side of the counter top with his back towards her. Behind him, his elbows and forearms rested on the counter for support.

"Mista Todd, you gave me such a fight. I thought you was a ghost!"

She put her right hand to her heart, which may have possibly skipped a beat, hoping to calm it in some way. The only response she got from him was a glance, and even then, he only turned his head thirty degrees or less to see her, only to turn away again. Ms. Lovett remained silent for a moment and scratched the back of her head.

"Wha' brings ya down 'ere at this hour, Mista Todd?"

Sweeney's boot made a soft click echo through the empty pie shop walls as he shifted his body weight on the opposite leg. Ms. Lovett blinked and waited for his response. He slowly turned around to face her. He reached in his shirt pocket. He held out a coin bag that was very familiar to her.

"Oi, 'ow'd you get that? It was in my pocket all day – I think…"

Ms. Lovett blinked in a confused state. Sweeney rolled his eyes slightly. Typical Ms. Lovett.

"It seemed one of the customers pick-pocketed you and tried to use your coins to pay for the shave. Not that he was goin' ta get a shave anyway."

He spoke calmly and slid the bag across the counter and over to her. She picked up the small bag and placed it in between her bosoms.

"Thank you..."

Ms. Lovett nodded and smiled. Sweeney simply nodded his head up once to show he acknowledged her thanks. Before she could say another word, he was already out and going up the stairs to the barber shop again. Ms. Lovett was going to offer him a pie. He hadn't eaten since the day before. He had to be hungry.

About an hour later, Lovett slowly made her way up the stairs quietly. She opened up the barbershop door and stepped inside. Yet again, Sweeney was asleep in the chair in the same position. This time, the moon was new. The only lights able to be seen were the stars. It was almost pitch black in the room. But, she managed to make her way to the dresser with a meat pie in her right hand. She placed it on the counter and turned to leave, but she found herself being grabbed roughly. The fabric of, what she assumed to be, a sleeve slid across her collarbone and held her in a chokehold. She knew that grasp all too well. Then, she could feel cold silver against her warm neck.

"Mista' Todd!"

Ms. Lovett exclaimed and froze up. He gave her a quick shake and a soft hiss. He released her and walked quickly over to the window with frustration in his eyes. He breathed a bit louder and harder than before as well. He ran a strong hand through his tangled hair and turned around to where Ms. Lovett stood. She was still quite shocked from that close brush with death.

"Don't come in 'ere when I'm asleep. I could've easily killed you in an instant. An' don't think I wouldn't."

He scoffed and sat back down in his chair. Ms. Lovett let out a gentle sigh of relief before heading to the door.

"Goo'noite Mista' Todd…"

When she heard no response, she exited and went back to her pie shop as she always did.

It had been a long day. That close encounter to the blade could have made it her last day. Ms. Lovett couldn't stop thinking about what he said. 'I could've easily killed you in an instant. An' don't think I wouldn't.' Would he really have killed her? No. He wouldn't. The truth was he really needed her. After all, that'd be a lot of bodies he's have to bury…

* * *

The next chapter should be coming soon. Keep in mind I have school and am starting a new job here soon. :


	3. Tease

_Yeah, finally the next chapter up. :D _

* * *

Now it was Ms. Lovett's turn to dream. She slept upright in an old, red velvet chair in the corner of the room. Unlike Sweeney's dream that was depressing and unbearable, Ms. Lovett's imagination picked out a past memory from when she first laid eyes on Benjamin Barker…

The dream started with Mr. Todd on a bright sunny day. The dream mainly focused on his eyes and smile and excluded the beautiful woman with yellow silky hair. Those were the two expressions that Ms. Lovett could never forget. It showed Benjamin and his wife walking down the streets of London. Oddly, the streets were much brighter and more colorful than they were now. As the dream continued, it showed Ms. Lovett walking past them in the opposite direction. She held a box full of dresses in her arms, which indicated that she must've moved here recently. In fact, she only moved from another house to this side of town just that day. When she walked past the two lovebirds, she couldn't help but smile and pause in awe. Benjamin only made a seconds-worth of eye contact with her, but fixated them back on his beloved Lucy with loving care. Behind that smile hid pain. It pained Ms. Lovett to see him so in love when she had lost the one that she loved. A widow she was. She was forced to walk the streets alone, work alone, and live alone. Benjamin was an artist at his occupation. He was the best in town. He was kind, loving, serious, and nonchalant. That's why Ms. Lovett fell in love with him so quick. Next thing that she knew, she was in a dark room with no windows and a single florescent light. She saw Mr. Todd with his razor, and he seemed to be approaching her with a maniacal grin on his lips.

Ms. Lovett awoke to the sound of dishes breaking in the pie shop. She jumped up quickly and ran into the shop frantically. She hoped Mr. Todd wasn't at Toby's throat for some ridiculous reason. When she entered, she saw Toby holding half a stack of plates in his hands. The other half of the stack lay scattered and broken all over the floor. Toby froze and frowned - looking down slightly.

"I tried not to wake you. I was cleaning up the shop for you as a surprise."

Toby admitted, sheepishly. Ms. Lovett smiled and let out a sigh of relief. She was just grateful that Sweeney didn't go on a killing spree on the poor little guy. Walking over to where he was, Ms. Lovett grabbed a broom and began sweeping up the shattered plates.

"I'ss alright, darlin'. But it's 'ard even for me to run this place by me'self. Thanks for tryin', though."

Ms. Lovett smiled as they began to clean up the mess. Soon, customers began crowding in - ready for their breakfast as always. As Ms. Lovett and Toby worked downstairs, Sweeney was just now waking up from his usual nightmares of his past and all of the mistakes he'd foolishly made. He pictured Judge Turpin raping his true love right there in front of the laughing crowd. She was so fragile and helpless. He tried reaching out to grab her, but the further he ran, the farther away Lucy ended up being. Her cries just continued, and he was unable to save her from that monster. His head was tilted towards the window where the sun shone in brightly. When his eyes began to open, he cringed away from the blinding sun with a soft hiss escaping from his lips. When his eyes adjusted to the godly light, Sweeney opened his eyes more and stared at the broken mirror in the corner of the room. He saw the reflection of his face - cracked and ugly. Deciding that staring at his own reflection wouldn't make him feel any better he scoffed and stood up. The sound of his thick boots echoed throughout the empty room. Silence filled the area once he paused. Complete and utter silence would be unsettling for others, but it was actually quite comforting to him. Sweeney advanced to the door and stepped out onto the staircase just as he did every morning. The sound of the bell dinged softly, catching the eye of most of the people below that were eating. Sweeney gave a glare, but smiled a weak and ugly crooked smile, the best that he could muster. Ms. Lovett advised him that it made the customers more comfortable around him when he seemed to be enjoying life, even when he truly hated it. But wait, why was he listening to that woman? Sweeney frowned again – a bit annoyed by the fact that he was actually taking that female's advise. He had betrayed her already.

"Goo'mornin' Mista' Todd. You're up earlier than I expected. You ready fo' your first customa'?"

Ms. Lovett smiled up to him in hopes that maybe one day he'd return the favor. Apparently, she missed the crooked smile he revealed moments before. Instead, Sweeney completely ignored her and walked down the steps into the pie shop. Ms. Lovett blinked, bewildered by his mood this morning. Her dream was just too good to be true. But, being the person she was, she walked in after him to find out what was wrong with him. When she stepped in she eyed him drinking a glass of water behind the counter. When he placed the cup down, completely empty, he glanced over at her, then looked out of the front window.

"What's gotten into you, Mista' T?"

Sweeney looked at her again. This time, his cold hues came in contact with hers. He stared her down for a few moments until he could sense that she felt uncomfortable. Knowing that he made his grouchy mood known, and had her complete and undivided attention, his thin pale lips parted in hopes of shutting her mouth.

"I'm not workin' today."

He spoke almost in a whisper. Ms. Lovett blinked and took a few steps closer to the counter. What was wrong with him? Was he still upset with her?

"Why, on earth, not?"

Sweeney slammed his fist against the counter, causing puffs of white flour to float in the air for a few seconds. It grew quiet. He breathed a bit heavier than usual. When he looked up at Ms. Lovett, she could see that his jaw was clenched tightly. His lips pressed against each other in an attempt to hold in a yell of anger and pain that's been building for years. Ms. Lovett's brow furrowed. He was in pain, and more than likely it was about Lucy. Ms. Lovett assumed he'd let out his frustration with a scream, but instead, he cooled down and closed his eyes.

"You aren't still upset 'bout Lucy are you? For god's sake that was fifteen years ago Mr. T."

Sweeney opened her eyes and continued to glare at her.

"That's easy for you to say…"

Sweeney murmured quietly. Ms. Lovett arched a brow and placed her hand on her right hip.

"Oh? You forget I'm a widow, Mista' Todd. I've lost the one I loved as well, love. It ain't fair that you get to be upset all the time 'bout it and I can't. You'll get your revenge on that Judge Turpin, I promise you. But 'til then, stop makin' me suffer with the burden that you're unhappy."

Sweeney's expression softened just slightly. He unclenched his fists cautiously and stood with perfect posture once more. Eye contact was made between the two again. Sweeney remembered being upstairs last night, pretending he was asleep while Ms. Lovett slipped a pie onto his dresser. He remembered how close he came to killing her. The fact that he couldn't grasp was why didn't he kill her when he had the chance? Ms. Lovett assumed Mr. Todd didn't care for her hospitality, when in all actuality the pie tin upstairs was practically licked clean. He cared for this woman, but showing this would make him appear weak. If there was anything he wanted her to know, it was be that he's the boss around here now. He made the decisions. Sweeney made his way around the counter and directly in front of Ms. Lovett. He was a few inches taller than she was, so while he looked down at her she had to look up. Ms. Lovett became nervous. She swallowed hard, staring into Mr. Todd's cold eyes. Sweeney frowned again.

"You couldn't 'andle me even if you tried, Ms. Lovett."

He was referring to when she was outside by herself speaking aloud about her affection towards him just the other day. Sweeney smirked placing a cold, pale hand on her cheek. Ms. Lovett's eyes widened slightly. Her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. So he _was _watching her! She was close enough to examine the dark circles beneath his eyes. Ms. Lovett felt as though she forgot how to breathe. Every breath that escaped from her cavity was shaky. Her eyes glanced away, but even as she did so, she could feel him watching her. He let his index and middle finger trace from her warm cheek down to her chin. Lifting it up slightly, Sweeney leaned in and inhaled slowly, taking in her sweet scent. Never once in this process did he refrain from frowning. Sweeney looked towards the door and saw Toby approaching it. Toby had caught glimpse of Mr. Todd's unusual behavior before he stopped. He removed his icy hand from her warm cheek and walked past her without another word. Ms. Lovett turned around to see Toby opening the door, letting Sweeney through with caution. When Toby entered, he walked up to Ms. Lovett with concern in his eyes.

"He didn't hurt you, did 'e?"

Ms. Lovett just shook her head and smiled.

" No, love. I believe 'e did quite the opposite."

Ms. Lovett's heart was still beating faster than its normal pace as she looked towards the door that Sweeney exited. Toby reached in his pocket and pulled out a handful of coins. Ms. Lovett could hear the jingling of money and quickly looked down. Her eyes widened slightly, letting her jaw drop just a few inches.

"'ow'd you get that kind o' money, Toby?"

Toby smiled, seeing that Ms. Lovett was pleased. He could never hide anything from the beautiful creature before him.

"A man out there tipped me awful good, no?"

Toby held his hands out for her to take the coins. Ms. Lovett went to reach for the coins. She hadn't seen so much money in so long. That was a few months worth of work. But something told Ms. Lovett to stop. This was his tip, not hers. Smiling slyly, she pushed his hands back to his own body.

"Oh now, love. That's your money. Not mine. You go out 'n' buy yourself somethin' good tonight."

Toby was bewildered by her decision. He wanted her to have the money. That was why he didn't refuse it when the man gave him such a large tip. He frowned slightly. Ms. Lovett let her index finger trace the young child's jaw line just as Mr. Todd did to hers just now.

"Go on. Go out and 'ave some fun. You're done workin' for the day, you are. Go on!"

Ms. Lovett smiled and shooed him away. He paused after taking a few steps to the door. When Toby looked back to see Ms. Lovett smiling, he smiled as well.

"Make sure you come back when the streets are empty, dear."

Ms. Lovett waved.

"Love ya, mum!"

And with that, Toby was gone in a flash. Ms. Lovett scratched the back of her head briefly, before looking out to the customers outside. Most of them had their fill and left. There were about four customers left once she made her way out there. They tipped her just a bit less than what Toby received, which was perfectly fine with her. As they all left, she waved and let out a tiring sigh. She was practically alone now. After cleaning up the tables, she strolled into the pie shop elegantly. She as still in quite a daze as she remembered how close Mr. Todd's flesh was to hers. Removing the cream colored apron from her waist, she pulled her small frame onto one of the tall gray counters. The stillness of the shop was unnerving. She could hear the wind blowing from outside of the building. It would creep into the cracks in her building, making soft high-pitched noises at times. Ms. Lovett began humming softly, a familiar tune about the barber and his wife, but was interrupted by the door swinging open. Ms. Lovett's right hand slowly began moving behind her back and towards a kitchen knife. She could hear a footstep click against the floor of the pie shop.

It was Mr. Todd…

* * *

_I do want to warn you that the next chapter that will be coming up will have sexual content in it. So, if you don't like it, don't read. Review? :D_


	4. Love Me Tender

This chapter has some sexual content in it, so if that bothers you, don't read.

* * *

Ms. Lovett froze once she heard the familiar click a boot. It wasn't a surprise that Sweeney was there. It seemed he always popped up at the weirdest times. The thing Ms. Lovett was trying to figure out was why he was down here at this hour? His perfect frame glided through the doorframe. He hadn't looked at her yet. At the moment, his eyes were focused on the window outside. Toby was walking down the street merrily, away from the shop. That was when he whipped his head around to look at the woman perched on top of the counter. His irises were nearly blacked, just a hint of ruby around the edges. Ms. Lovett could feel her heart picking up its pace. The moonlight from outside shone in the shop making his skin appear a pale blue color. Even when he looked so depressed, Ms. Lovett's breath was taken away. He was so perfect, and yet he never realized it. Ms. Lovett remained quiet and breathed through her nostrils. His eyes captured hers, from what felt like twenty minutes, until he took a step forward. Ms. Lovett swiftly looked to the right. If she continued looking at his gorgeous features, she'd surely have a heart attack.

"Where's the kid off to?"

Sweeney spoke firmly, but with utmost curiosity. Ms. Lovett caught her breath and looked up again with determination. Babbling was her specialty, and that was one of the things that Sweeney hated the most. She wouldn't make a fool of herself this time. Her soft pink muscle crept out of her oral cavity and caressed her colorless lips. Sweeney took another step closer.

"'e's gone out to buy 'imself somethin' nice. Mighty nice tip a customa' gave him, 'e did. "

Ms. Lovett half-smiled as she watched Sweeney creep closer. Mr. Todd could sense that she was rather tense. Within a flash, Todd was holding his sharp razor to her jaw line. His eyes fixated upon her moonlit skin where the blade caressed. Ms. Lovett inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She pursed her lips together in an attempt to hold in a whimper. No, she didn't want to die yet. Not yet. Steadily, Ms. Lovett began leaning back against the counter. Where was the knife she had behind her? But before she could search for it, Sweeney held it up in front of her face.

"Lookin' for this, love?"

His expression remained blank as he examined the shiny blade. He looked at her and noticed that she was leaning back away from his razor. He cocked a smirk and slowly began advancing towards her even more. Soon, Ms. Lovett was lying completely down on the hard counter. Her lip was quivering just slightly. This amused Mr. Todd. It also pleased him to know that he was clearly the one to take control. Tilting his head ever so slightly to the side, he stopped inches from her lips. Black hues lingered from her eyes down to her bust. His eyes locked there for a few moments. Her chest was rising and falling faster than usual. That alerted him that he was doing his job correctly. Without a word, he leaned his head tenderly against her chest. His right ear rested on her warm skin. Ms. Lovett just laid there in shock. What was she to do? She knew that she should defend herself and push him off, but deep down inside, her heart told her that she wanted this. Quietly, Sweeney listened to the thumping sound beneath her skin. He could feel every vibration from within her body. He didn't blink until his head rose to look up to her with that same blank expression.

"Wha' makes you think you can love me like Lucy did…"

It sounded more like a statement than a question. He felt that Ms. Lovett couldn't handle the love that he was willing to give. He'd changed. His fetishes changed, his mood, and his personality. How could this woman claim that she loved a murderous barber when she had no idea what she could be getting herself into? All Sweeney knew was that he had been mourning Lucy for much too long. She was gone and that was it. As long as he thought along the lines of Judge Turpin being killed in the most torturous way, he was able to move on. But there was something missing. His sexual drive had been neglected. He'd contemplated prostitutes at one point, but they were stretched out and dirty. But Ms. Lovett -

"Wha' makes you so afraid of me?"

Sweeney spoke in a calm tone as he let the tip of his nose brush against her collarbone. Ms. Lovett's upper teeth grasped her lower lip gently. She was at a loss of words. There were many reasons as to why she should be afraid of him.

"Well, we can start with the fact that you're holdin' that razor up to me neck."

Mr. Todd hadn't noticed how close the blade was to her flesh until she stated matter-of-factly. He eased back a bit, but raised his head to where their lips were just centimeters away. Sweeney's left hand crept up her waist, up her arm, and then held both of her wrists against the counter top firmly with one muscular grip. Ms. Lovett made an attempt to move against his grasp, but she had no chance against his strength anyways. Instead, she looked at him once more. His eyes captured and dazzled her. They danced from her eyes, to her lips, and back to her eyes once more.

"I thought you said you could 'andle me. Don't tell me you're gonna go 'n' disappoint me now."

When he spoke, Ms. Lovett could smell his sweet breath. It soothed her for some reason. She expected him to smell – well – more like death. He held her hands in between his. They felt so feeble in his iron strength. Ms. Lovett leaned forward, cautioning him with her eyes. She wasn't bound to disappoint him. But was this really reality? How long could she keep this up? Was she dreaming? Mr. Todd was intrigued by her performance. He arched a brow and brushed his pale lips against her luscious ones with one swift head movement. Ms. Lovett shivered and breathed as calmly as she could. Sweeney slowly let his hips nestle in between her legs as she continued to lie on the counter. The lump in his slacks pressed against her womanhood gently. His eyes never staryed away from hers as his hands traveled down her body. They made their way to the small of her back, lifting her just slightly off the counter. With two digits, he unlaced the back of her dress. He watched as more room was made between her bust and the dress material. His hand traveled back to the front of her, letting her body rest against the counter again. Tugging the dress down lightly, her breasts were finally exposed. To him, they were the perfect size. His hands firmly cupped her right breast, amazed at how perfectly his hand was able to cup it. When he moved his face back up to her neck again, the bulge in his pants rubbed against her again. Her eyes rolled back slightly and she let out a soft moan. With his left hand free, he tilted her head upward and nipped at her throat lightly with his pearly whites.

Ms. Lovett couldn't focus like she usually did. Her eyes fluttered open once in a while, but she was unable to do anything else. She couldn't even speak in complete sentences. The words that passed her lips were not comprehensible. Mr. Todd didn't mind, though. He enjoyed the taste of her sweet and salty flesh against that soft muscle of his. Gently, his index and thumb caressed her nipple while her right hand held her right leg up. This gave him easy access whenever he wanted it. Ms. Lovett's breathing became a bit louder as the minutes passed by. This hinted to Sweeney that she was all warmed up for him. His body moved down hers. Soon, his lips pressed around the flesh of her nipple. His eyes traveled up to watch her reaction. He couldn't help but smirk once he saw her back arch up slightly and groan. Nipping at the sensitive area, Sweeney took the chance to move his left hand down her waist. Soon, fingertips grazed her soft inner thighs. He wasn't surprised to find clothing in the way. Taking his razor in his grasp once more, he tore through the under-dress materials until they were mere shreds. In the process, he never pierced her skin with the blade. He had full access to her moist womanhood in seconds.

At this point, Ms. Lovett's cheeks were a shade of crimson. Sweeney grinned and let his fingers dance to the moist area in between her legs. He slid in his index finger, rather roughly, for the first penetration that she'd had in a long time. Ms. Lovett let out a whimper and clenched the edges of the counter top firmly. She hoped no one would pass by and see them. No, she hoped **Toby** wouldn't walk in on them. Sweeney slid in his middle finger and continued to penetrate her as he released her nipple from his mouth. He could hear her moaning and groaning quietly.

"More?"

He questioned. But before she could answer, he shoved in the other two fingers. Ms. Lovett inhaled quickly through clenched teeth and leaned her head backwards. In seconds, he could smell her sweet juices. So she really _had_ wanted this for a while. Sweeney let out an evil chuckle. He could feel the walls of her womanhood start to tighten up already. But, before she could reach her peak, he pulled his fingers out. Ms. Lovett breathed heavily and whimpered again. Why did he stop? Sweeney stood straight. He gazed down upon her form and regained that blank stare of his. And with that, he turned and walked out of the pie shop. Ms. Lovett was left upon the counter top trying to catch her breath. When she realized that she was alone and was completely exposed to anyone who would be walking by, she fixed her dress and tied it once more. How embarrassing.

That asshole led her on!

* * *

So yeah, he left her sitting there. But don't worry, this is just the beginning. Thanks for continuing to read! Review? )


	5. What can you do?

This story leans more towards Toby and Ms. Lovett's point of view.

* * *

The next morning would be awkward as Ms. Lovett served the, now famous, meat pies. Her expression was almost as blank as Sweeney's, but she had a hint of anger and hurt mixed in between. Toby was worried about her the most. He noticed that she hadn't smiled all day. At first, he assumed that Ms. Lovett was coming down with something. But closer observation led him on that Sweeney hurt his mom. This angered him a bit. How dare that man come after his mom when he wasn't there to defend her!

Ms. Lovett walked into the pie shop around noon to take her usual break. Toby remained outside; serving the customers that came and went. Ms Lovett couldn't help but stare at the counter top that their "session" was performed on. She made her way into the living area and plopped down on the soft armchair in the corner of the room. Ms. Lovett let out a shaky sigh and closed her eyes. If she had the strength, she would weep right there. She wanted so much to let her emotions run wild. She wanted to cry. She wanted to let out her frustration. But at the same time, she wanted more of Mr. Todd. Was that wrong? She loved this man so much that she was blind to his actions. Her mind was telling her that him stopping was a good thing. Ms. Lovett thought back to the night before. His hands were to smooth. His breath smelled of something sweet. His words were soft and husky. How could she stay mad at him forever? She bloves/b him. Ms. Lovett had a feeling that those feelings weren't about to change any time soon.

The sound of clothes rustling over on the other side of the room was heard. When Ms. Lovett's eyes opened, she saw that Mr. Todd was sitting back on the love seat not too far from her. His eyes were fixated upon hers. His lips were curled into an innocent grin. Was he toying with her? Was he trying to make her suffer? Ms. Lovett glanced away and crossed her arms over her chest. She was hoping he'd see that she was very upset with him. She hid the fact that, deep down, she still wanted more. Mr. Todd, though, could read her like an open book.

"How'd you sleep?"

His grin remained on his lips. He had never been so entertained in such a long time. Mr. Todd could see Ms. Lovett frowning at his question. Who wouldn't? How dare he be that sarcastic! She hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. Her night was spent thinking of what happened – what she must've done wrong to make him leave so suddenly. But she wouldn't let him in on that fact, of course. That'd just boost his ego a little more.

"Fine. Just fine."

Ms. Lovett spoke quickly in hopes of ending the subject. Mr. Todd's grin turned back into that serious, blank stare. He watched her eye movement. Every five seconds, she'd glance over at him. He assumed that even if she was upset about last night, she was eager to have him inside of her. Sweeney couldn't believe this woman. After such a scare, the bitch still wanted to be with him. He just didn't understand. What was wrong with her? He narrowed his eyes slightly and stood up. It was silent for a moment. Sweeney looked down at Ms. Lovett, who was trying her best not to appear frightened. He said nothing more. Instead, he walked out of the room and out of the door that led to the staircase. Toby watched Mr. Todd storm his way up the stairs quickly and retreat back to his room. Toby's main concern was for Ms. Lovett.

"'Scuse me, sir."

He spoke calmly to the gentleman he was serving and placed down his meat pie that he ordered. Quickly, Toby ran into the pie shop, looking around frantically. He made his way into the living area to see Ms. Lovett sitting in her chair. He walked up to her slowly.

"You okay, mum?"

Toby stopped dead in his tracked when he saw a tear stream down Ms. Lovett's pale cheek. His eyes widened slightly. He quickly kneeled and grasped her hand in his gently. Her eyes finally met with his.

"'e didn't 'urt you, did 'e?"

Ms. Lovett remained quiet and still. She closed her eyes and allowed another tear to stream down the opposite cheek. This was so unusual for Toby. Ms. Lovett was almost always happy. And she was the one who comforted him when he was sad or scared. He looked at her with concern. She remained blank and unmoving.

"Did 'e 'it you?"

Ms. Lovett finally shook her head and sniffled softly. No, he didn't hit her, but he hurt her emotionally. Toby decided that, for how she was acting, that she was just in a bad mood. Maybe she was having a bad day. Toby smiled and tried to comfort her the best way that he could. He stood up and dusted off his apron.

"Take as long of a break as you want, mum. I'll work extra hard today."

Toby made his way outside before Ms. Lovett could respond. She sat there for a moment in silence and sighed once more. Poor Toby. It was hard for Ms. Lovett to be s sad around him. And as Ms. Lovett sat there and thought more about Mr. Todd's actions, she felt herself getting more irate by the minute. Her fists were soon clenched into a tight ball. How dare he treat her like a doormat! Well, she'd show him. She'll catch him at the most random moment and lead him on just as he did her. Oh yes, that was the perfect plan. Revenge. She'd get her revenge from Sweeney. Ms. Lovett scoffed and stood up. Her smile had returned. She felt much better now. And as she made her way outside to the customers and little Toby, she grabbed the kitchen knife and slipped it into her back pocket.

"Who wants another pie?!"

Ms. Lovett questioned enthusiastically to all the customers who were talking amongst themselves. Almost immediately, they all turned their attention to her and raised their hands with a hearty laughter. Ms. Lovett arched a brow and let out a chuckle. Toby smiled seeing that Ms. Lovett was happy again. This made him feel a lot better.

A story above, a familiar being was watching her new change of attitude. It seemed she got over it quicker than he thought she would. He, too, arched a brow and smirked. He was amused by the fact that he was playing cat and mouse with such a strong witted woman.

This woman had class...

* * *

Ha ha. It's Ms. Lovett's turn to get back at Sweeney now. The next chapter will contain sexual content and blood shed. Review?


	6. Tough Love

I know Chapter 5 was a bit short. Sorry. That was because it was in Toby's point of view. But I've made up with it at least a little with this chapter. I'd like to thank those who review. It makes me want to write more stories and continue on with this one. This chapter itself can be rated with a K+ rating. Next chapter, though, will have another sexual scene. :D

* * *

Weeks had gone by and not another word was heard from the infamous Sweeney Todd. He'd remain in the dark and mysterious room upstairs and only come down when Ms. Lovett and Toby were out shopping or asleep. To him, the actions him and Ms. Lovett performed a couple weeks ago was just a thing in the past…

It was sunset and all the customers tipped their hats and left with full stomachs. Ms. Lovett and Toby were left to clean up the messes on the tables as the sun began peeking behind the tall, dark buildings. The day had been awfully quiet, but Ms. Lovett didn't mind. Dark hues made their way over to the small boy trying to reach over the table to a couple of plates in the center of it. She smiled softly and made her way over to him. Her left hand gently rested on his left shoulder. Slowly, Toby's head turned around. He, at first, thought it was Mr. Todd coming to finish him off. It was a relief to see Ms. Lovett behind him smiling her usual warm smile. He let out a tiring sigh, followed by a nervous chuckle.

"Now love, why dot'cha go n' wash up. I'll finish up here. You've worked an awful lot today, dear."

Toby smiled and nodded to her suggestion. He had dirty clothes on, from dirty pie dishes spilling on his apron at times, and he had grease on his face from the excess dribble that oozed out of the bottom of the meat pies. He didn't mind, though. He'd do anything for Ms. Lovett. Without another word, he smiled and ran into the pie shop. Ms. Lovett continued cleaning up the tables and stacked the dishes up to clean. She'd transport all the dished into the pie shop and wash them by hand. Once all dishes were in their place, she made her way down the stairs and into the basement where the "magic" happens. It was dark and hot down below the building. The only thing that really lit the room was the old fashioned, black oven that sat in the middle of the large area. Her thin frame made its way over to the meat grinder and she gave the lever a few quick spins. Her head moved back slightly, trying to avoid the smell of rotting flesh. When she had a full bowl of meat, she set it aside on a wooden stool and walked over to the faucet in the corner of the room. The sound of water running echoed throughout the empty walls in the basement.

Booted feet gently graced the bricks below the being's body as he approached the woman; obviously busy trying to clean the blood off her hands. He was silent, so she was unaware of his presence. Mr. Todd was up to no good, but hey, when was he? His right hand rested in the pocket of his pants as he stepped up right behind Ms. Lovett. His groin ever so gently pressed against her rear. When Ms. Lovett quickly turned around, she saw a dazzling smile grace her presence. She put a hand to her heart and let out a sigh.

"Mr. Todd, you could have scared me to death!"

Sweeney simply smirked and cocked his head to the side as he looked down at the female.

"Did it work yet?"

He replied sarcastically, of course.

"Does it look like I'm dead?"

Ms. Lovett put a hand on her hip and gave him a glare. This man was really pushing her buttons. Mr. Todd's grin slowly began to fade back into his usual blank stare. His lips sank into his face, causing him to frown upon the woman. His eyes were focused on Ms. Lovett's until he replied.

"Pity."

He murmured quietly and made his way over to the meat grinder where Ms. Lovett previously was. His eyes scanned his works of art piled up in a nasty, rusty machine. Limbs hung out the sides of the machine and the smell of decaying flesh filled his senses. Sweeney was unfazed though. That smell just didn't bother him anymore. Ms. Lovett turned off the water and silence filled the basement. The only sound heard was the crackling of the fire in the oven. She wiped her hands on a dry, clean rag above the sink and looked back over to Mr. Todd. How did he truly feel about her? Did he really hate her? Why did he lead her on like he did that night and just leave her there to look like a cheap whore? Did he even care how she felt about the situation? She took another step forward and parted her lips, but before she could say anything at all, Sweeney spun around to face her with a serious gleam in his eyes. Ms. Lovett decided to take a step to the side to avoid his death glare, but was only followed with those dark hues of his.

"About that one night…"

Ms. Lovett's eyes opened up more. Now she was interested. So he did remember… Was he finally going to apologize? Ms. Lovett stood up straight as a small smile began to appear. She was ready to listen to anything that Mr. Todd was about to say. Mr. Todd could see that she was becoming amused now. Did that night really mean that much to her? Even so, he had to lay down the law.

"Don't take it personally. I have no interest in you."

Well THAT wasn't what Ms. Lovett wanted to hear…

"Then why the 'ELL where you comin' on to me that way?"

Ms. Lovett shouted in disgust. How dare he tell her that he had no interest in her when he touched her so lovingly that night! Did those moments mean nothing to him? The rag that Mr. Lovett held in her hand tightly was instantly tossed to the dirty floor. She glared at the man who used her. Mr. Todd was now the amused one. He finally was able to see her get truly angry. Now that was a sight to see.

"You 'ave the audacity to treat me that way! I was the only other person that noticed you, other than your wife, when you were invisible! I loved you Sweeney Todd…"

That was new. Not once had Ms. Lovett referred to him other than "Mr. Todd" since they first met. Sweeney arched a furrowed brow and crossed his arms over his chest tightly. Those words meant nothing. He knew this all along. But, just now, she had finally confessed. That could have been both good and bad. Ms. Lovett's fists tightened as the seconds went by. Mr. Todd realized that now was the time to pounce. He extended his right arm and pushed her up against the sink roughly. His strong hands gripped at the fabric of her dress and shook her firmly.

"You love me? YOU LOVE ME?! Now why in the 'ell would you say you love me? You don't even know me! I kill people. I came close to rapin' you. I treat you like shit. I've planned your death! And you say you love me? You wouldn't know love if it struck you in the face!"

And with those words, Sweeney raised his hand, as if to hit her. Ms. Lovett covered her face with her hands the best that she could and let out a shriek. Everything went silent again. Sweeney paused at that moment. His blank expression returned. His hand began to lower slowly. Ms. Lovett opened her eyes cautiously. Mr. Todd looked into her eyes and gripped back onto her dress,

"Listen to me. I'm dangerous. Don't you understand? Everyone I love just ends up dead, you see? I'm protectin' you. The more you're associated with me, the bigger the risk is of you being killed by Judge Turpin as well."

Ms. Lovett remained frightened. Sweeney made no sense. He was shaking her violently, and yet he was telling her that he was trying to protect her. She just didn't understand. And why would Judge Turpin come after her? She didn't do anything wrong. Her eyes traveled away and to the oven. Tears filled her eyes. What did this all mean? Did he hate her or not? Did anything she said earlier mean anything? Mr. Todd took his right hand and gently pushed her face back towards his. She focused on his face. He was so pale. His eyes were so dark. But for once, his eyes were filled with concern. Ms. Lovett tilted her head to the side just slightly. They stood there like that for the longest time until, finally, Ms. Lovett gathered up the courage to speak. She leaned up slightly and exhaled slowly.

"So… do you love _me_?"

Mr. Todd frowned again. He felt as though everything that he just said to scare her just didn't work. What the hell was wrong with this woman? He released his grip on her and turned around. He ran a hand through his hair and huffed loudly. Ms. Lovett took a step forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't care if I get killed. I've loved you ever since I first laid my eyes one you. You're always clean cut, you're charmin', and you even smell nice. So wha' if you're a little angry once in a while! You deserve you be. You lost a wife and a daughter. Not only that, you were banished once upon a time. But you're back, you see? And if there's anythin' I'm afraid of, it's losin' you."

Silence filled the basement after her explosion of true feelings. Mr. Todd paused and remained still. If he weren't such a damned and heartless person, he would've sworn that his heart skipped a beat when she spoke those words. Those words touched him, because once upon a time, Lucy had said that same thing to him. Mr. Todd turned around to face Ms. Lovett once more. He looked into her eyes with that unfazed expression of his. Both of his hands were placed at either side of her face. His right thumb traced over her bottom lip gently. He pictured Lucy, in that beautiful, long dress of hers, fading away from him now. Lucy was gone. He realized that a long time ago. He just never wanted to accept the fact that she died because of him. If he was there, he could've protected her, that's why he couldn't just forget about her so quickly. But she was gone permanently. Now, his main concerns were killing Judge Turpin, and keeping Ms. Lovett safe.

"You're all I've got."

Ms. Lovett spoke up again. Her voice was beginning to crack. Tears streamed down her cheek as she placed her hands on his. As he looked into her eyes, the corner of his mouth curled up into a smile. He ran his finger over her lip one more time before he spoke.

"Exactly."

Once he spoke, Ms. Lovett frowned. She didn't understand what he meant by that at the time. She just looked up to him and saw his cracked smile slowly fading once again. He rested his hands back at his sides once more and took a step back. The sound of the door's bell ding once echoed through the walls of the basement. Mr. Todd took one last glance towards Ms. Lovett before he walked back up the stairs and back towards the barbershop. Ms. Lovett was left standing there. She was speechless and didn't move. So many emotions filled her mind. Her question had never been answered. He just confused her more than she ever had been. What did he mean by "Exactly"? Ms. Lovett let out a sigh and looked over toward the oven. When was he going to start giving her direct answers? But, even with all the mess that she just went through, Ms. Lovett let out a soft chuckle.

Ms. Lovett stretched her arms over her head. There was no use in getting all depressed about it. Mr. Todd opened up a little bit, maybe she'd get him to open up just a little bit more later on. And hey, there was always the possibility that he may even like her. She was getting excited just thinking about it. She picked up the rag that she dropped on the ground, and when she stood up, she saw Toby standing on the stairs with a wide smile.

"'ey mum! What's takin' so long?"

Ms. Lovett let out a laugh and tossed the, now dirty, rag in the sink. At least she knew that someone loved her. Without another word, she grabbed the bowl of ground meat from the wooden stool and walked back up the stairs holding Toby's hand with her free one. They walked out of the basement and back into the pie shop. Toby plopped down on the love seat and crossed his legs Indian-style. He eagerly watched Ms. Lovett's face. Ms. Lovett looked down at him with a confused look.

"What?"

Toby let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. He knew that Sweeney had gone down there. And he knew something good happened to put Ms. Lovett in such a good mood.

"Well…what happened?"

Ms. Lovett rolled her eyes.

"Now, now. You were supposed to be washing up, not spying on me and Mr. Todd."

"I did wash up. I just wanna know what went on."

Toby gave a childish grin and leaned forward.

"Pllleeeaasssee?"

Ms. Lovett looked at him and smacked her lips together. She let out a sigh and put a hand on her hip.

"If you must know, I just so happened to let Mr. Todd know how I truly felt about him…'

"And--?!"

"And… he walked away."

Ms. Lovett didn't say that last sentence too sadly. She actually stated it in a dreamy manner, as if what he did was charming. Toby blinked and leaned back in his seat once again. He walked away? What a weenie! Toby laid down as Ms. Lovett covered him up. She knelt down to give him a kiss on the cheek, but before she could turn around to sit in her chair as usual, he spoke.

"I guess that's what they call tough love, mum."

Ms. Lovett stood up and smirked. She gave a nod.

"I guess it is."

* * *

Review? :D


End file.
